


There Comes A Time To Wear One Round

by ShipsAreBeautiful



Series: 12 Days of Daxie [2]
Category: Becoming Nancy - Stiles/Drewe/Davis, Becoming Nancy - Terry Roland
Genre: Also they're kids in this, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Well its technically it modern i guess, i swear there is an official tag for that but i dont know it, it could be classed as canon era since im p sure Halloween exsisted 40 years ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21781018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipsAreBeautiful/pseuds/ShipsAreBeautiful
Summary: It's Halloween, and Maxie shows up to join David and Chrissie in their Trick-Or-Treating. But with that comes a lot of jumpscares.
Relationships: David Starr & Maxie Boswell, David Starr/Maxie Boswell
Series: 12 Days of Daxie [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564762





	There Comes A Time To Wear One Round

**Author's Note:**

> The title is supposed to be a reference to the Sanders Sides episode "EMBARRASSING PHASES: The Nightmare Instead Of Christmas" where the group talks about phases being like Halloween costumes. I don't know if anyone caught onto that, and I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't, so here I am pointing it out now.

Halloween was always a treat for the children of the Starr household. Chrissie and David, accompanied by Cath as Eddie stayed at home giving out sweets, would go around the same area each year in different costumes and try to scare the neighbours. Sometimes it would work, others didn't care, and a few even faked it for the pride of the kids. 

Despite David now being 10 years old, with Chrissie being 11, the two still wanted to go out that year. Only, it was different now. A new kid had joined the school in David's year a couple of months prior, and the two became fast friends. Maxie Boswell was his name, and that year he would be going round with the siblings. 

David, of course, was ecstatic that his new friend would be joining him on such a wonderful tradition, but what he wasn't expecting for Maxie to go all out on his own costume (thanks to some help from his parents).

He was usually the only person in his class to make his costume realistic, or at least as realistic as he could get it, while everyone else wore store bought, itchy fabric and a witches hat or plastic mask. Not even Chrissie would go as extreme as him, opting to stick with the easy way out like everyone else. So neendless to say, this was out of the ordinary and definitely came as a shock to the boy.

Regardless, David was happy with the idea that he wouldn't be the only one going a bit too over the top for the holiday, and gratefully accepted the competition for best costume. That year, he was going as a mummy, while Chrissie joined him as a werewolf. Maxie, however, went for a classic vampire, which David didn't realise until he showed up at the door on Halloween night as he had been very secretive about it beforehand.

It was roughly 4:30pm, about half an hour before kids could be seen Trick-Or-Treating around the streets, when there was a knock on the door. Cath, instantly knowing who it would be, walked over and opened it up to reveal Maxie and his mother stood before her. Unsuprisingly, Maxie was already in costume, complete with pure white face paint, fangs, a cape, pushed pack hair from the copious amount of hairspray in it, and even fake blood.

"Hello, Mrs Boswell," Cath said to the woman in front of her. "I assume you're here to drop off Maxie?"

"You assume correctly, Mrs Starr. He's been bugging me about this night for weeks now and I need him out of the house before I go insane," Beverly replied, tapping Maxie's shoulder with one of her hands, the other holding his currently empty pumpkin bucket.

"I wouldn't worry about that, David has been doing the same for longer than I can remember." Cath said, looking down at Maxie and admiring his costume. "Well aren't you just the cutest little vampire?" 

"I don't want to be cute, I want to be scary. See?" Maxie said, followed by a hiss to show off his teeth. 

"Well, my mistake. Do you want to come in? David is just in the living room at the moment." 

"Yes, please!" Maxie said excitedly, before grabbing his bucket from his mom, hugging her and running into the house. As he got there, he realised David hadn't noticed him and decided to sneak up on him from behind the couch where he was sat. He walked over as silently as possible before lifting his arms up to push on his back as he yelled, "Boo!"

David was so scared he actually screamed because of the shock, but quickly turned around to see what was behind him. After a moment of confusion and staring at the thing in front of him, he had a realisation of who it was, which was obvious by the way his face light up. "Maxie?" 

The other boy nodded furiously with a smile on his face as David jumped over the back of the couch to reach Maxie and hug him as tight as possible, which Maxie gladly returned. "You scared me," David said after calming down. 

"Oh...sorry, Davey. I didnt mean to actually frighten you. I just wanted to jumpscare you because of it being Halloween," Maxie admitted, looking down in shame of his actions after hearing what they resulted in. 

"No! Don't feel bad about it! I actually like that you did that because it is very fitting. Me and my sister scare each other all the time on Halloween, so it's like you've just joined our tradition." David said trying to reassure Maxie that he wasn't upset with him.

At the words of affirmation, Maxie lifted his head back up and smiled again. It wasn't as bright as when he first entired the house, but it was still there, and that was enough for David to feel proud of himself.

"Come on, Maxie. Chrissie is still getting ready upstairs so we can go scare her together!" David said with a bit too much enthusiasm.

"Okay, let's go!" Maxie replied, grabbing hold of David's hand before running up the stairs with him to Chrissie's room. Surely enough, they did scare her, more than usual with there being two of them. And from that point on in the night, the three made it a personal goal to scare each other whenever possible.

It got to the point where they made it into a game, and they even ended up scaring Cath a few times while out Trick-Or-Treating. Overall, a successfull Halloween night for the kids.


End file.
